


Cold Hard Facts

by KateKintail



Series: Kink Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one boy teaches the other about peeing in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hard Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Kinks: urophilia(watersports), shower sex
> 
> Note: Part 6 in my Harry/Draco kink series.

For all their shared kinks and a strong fetish or two thrown in, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had plain ol’ vanilla sex more often than not. When the mood struck— which was often when they were together—they couldn’t keep their hands from each other. And it was all they could do to remember a spell or two for lubricant and safe sex. They certainly weren’t going to stop in the middle of fucking on the living room floor to go get a dildo from the bedroom or an ice cube from the kitchen. Even when they happened to be having sex in the bedroom or the kitchen, they usually kept it simple. Often times, simple sex between them was hot more than enough. 

The two lay on the floor of their bedroom after one such bout of, the rug sticking to their hot backs, the come drying on their chests, the empty beer bottles rolling on the thick carpet. Draco had drifted off to sleep almost immediately following his orgasm, the intensity of somehow overpowering him so much he had to escape from the world for a little bit. And the sex had simply exhausted Harry, who wouldn’t admit or give into the fatigue he felt until after Draco had fallen asleep. 

They woke more than an hour later, sticky and stiff in all the wrong places. “C’mon,” Harry said, dragging a groggy Draco to his feet. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Shower,” Draco agreed, turning on the tap as soon as he was inside the bathroom. Already starkers, they wasted no more time before getting into the shower. 

Harry found the soap, working the slick bar around their shoulders and down their chest, between them, as Draco squirted a dab of shampoo from the bottle and set to work on Harry’s perpetually unruly hair. They lathered and cleaned, all the while fastidiously avoiding discussion of the way their cocks kept rubbing together. Every so often, Harry tweezed at a nipple or Draco nibbled at an earlobe. But they mostly just stood there, enjoying the relaxing water and fondling each other only a little. 

Harry lost all track of time when he was in the shower. And though he didn’t think it had been all that long, his fingers were a bit wrinkled already when Draco grunted softly in frustration. “What’s the matter?” Harry asked, directing the question into Draco’s neck as he nuzzled close, trying to fit both of their bodies under the warm spray. 

“I’ve gotta piss,” Draco murmured back. “Every time—it’s like a curse or something!” He reached down and gave his cock a reassuring squeeze.

Harry slid around, pressing his front to Draco’s back and wrapping his arms around the man so tightly Draco is helplessly bound there. “I’m not ready for you to leave.” He can already imagine the sound of Draco’s piss hitting the water in the toilet bowl. A flush would mean a jet of cold water racing through, however, and that’s the last thing Harry or his half-hard cock wanted at the moment. 

“I don’t want to go,” Draco replied. “It’s so nice being in here with you. So warm and relaxing.”

“Why don’t you just let yourself go here, then?” 

Draco pulled a face, instinctively pulling back, which only pressed him harder against Harry. “What, in the shower?” His lip curls, nostrils flare. “A bit of piss play is one thing but pissing because of laziness is just uncivilized.”

Harry exclaimed, “Don’t tell me you’ve never peed in the shower before.” Draco stayed silent. With a laugh, “Oh, then you’ve been missing out. You know how it feels when you let loose out somewhere other than a throne?” 

Draco knew. He knew that momentary rush of terror or worry, that instant of feeling blocked at first, like he couldn’t possibly piss there. He knew the hesitation when he’d already committed to peeing but maybe thinks he should be somewhere instead. And he knew the incredible sense of relief the second the piss flows freely from his body. 

“And you know what it feels like to be pissed on normally, of course?”

Draco knew that as well. He knew that startlingly wet sensation against sensitive skin, the strong aroma, the soothing feel, the incredible warmth. There were few things better in the world.

“Well, when you’re in a hot shower, your piss feels refreshingly cool.”

Draco had a hard time believing that. How could something so warm and sensual feel cool and refreshing? And though he could easily hold out until he got out of the shower, he now really wanted to try it out now. “If I do… will you…” 

“Try and stop me,” Harry said, sliding his hand between the two of them, reaching down to squeeze his dick. “Running water always makes me need to wee.” 

With a snort, “You sound like a kid when you say it like that.” 

“Like a kid? Or like someone really, really desperate for relief, even though he’s in the shower?”

Draco chewed on his bottom lip. “Tell me again what it feels like?”

“Close your eyes.” Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck. “You feel the water rushing down over your head, onto your shoulders and your back. It’s strong and wonderful, and you want to just melt away, being one with the water. But, as you listen to it rushing out all over you, you feel something else. You suddenly feel the need to wee… urgently. You feel like you’ve had too much to drink and it’s settling now in your crotch. Do you feel that, Draco?”

A small nod and a whimper were all Draco could manage.

“You let me reach down and take your cock in hand, even though what you want is to squeeze and hold yourself. You trust me to do it, to help you hold on. You know I can do it.” He kissed Draco’s neck again and again, feeling the man’s Adam’s apple bob with a panicked swallow. “Silly man. Because you know how much I love watching you piss. And you know how much I love pissing on you. So of course I let go. And you feel your pee sitting heavy, sliding down. You can’t stop it, can’t and don’t want to.” 

As Draco tried to reach for his cock, Harry grabbed Draco’s hands. He linked fingers with him, right hand with right hand, left with left. Their fingers curled and Draco squeezed tight, starting to squirm. 

“When you let go, when you let yourself go, it’s going to be hot but feel cool. It’ll feel funny coming out but so very good at the same time. You’ll feel it in your cock and against your legs and at your feet for a few seconds before it’s washed down the drain.”

Draco whimpered and bounced in place. His thighs were tense, pressed together. He tried to pull his hands free so he could grab himself. But Harry held his hands and Draco, unable to hold back another moment, began to piss.

It felt just as Harry had told him it would. He stared, open mouthed, at the piss coming out of him, refreshingly cool as the hot water rained down on them. 

As Draco peed, Harry slipped a finger, then two, inside Draco, preparing him. “You’re so hot like this. I can’t… I’ve got to be in you.”

When Draco nodded, Harry hurried to slide inside. Sex in the shower was something they had enough of so that there was a bottle of lube wedged between the bottle of shampoo and the one of conditioner. He slicked himself up, using way too much lube because some might be washed away and because he needed to be sure to have enough. 

His hands free now, Draco held his cock, directing the flow. He watched the piss arch beautifully and he bent forward a little so that Harry had a smoother path in. Harry took it gratefully. With his arms around Draco, he rocked on his heels, sliding in and out, out and in. Draco was so open and relaxed when he was pissing freely. 

“You were right, Harry. Feels so damn good.”

“Do you know what else will feel good?” Harry kissed the back of his neck between each word. “When. I. Piss. Inside. You.” Harry let go. He peed eagerly, relishing the moment. And when he was done, he came. And so did Draco. 

They stayed in the shower until the water washed all evidence away, until they were both thoroughly clean. Draco turned and nestled against Harry’s front. “Do you know what I want?” 

Harry didn’t know, not really, though he thought he might be able to guess.

“I want to stay in here until I need to wee again.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’ll go grab us some beers.”


End file.
